


All I Need Was You

by Popcorn_Lover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorn_Lover/pseuds/Popcorn_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?"<br/>Molly Hooper is used to be underestimated by others, not that she minded it much, it provided her the element of surprise which is always useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Scared of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I owned nothing of Sherlock BBC.

Molly Hooper turned around and jumped when she saw Sherlock Holmes looking at her by the doorway. "Sherlock, what are you doing here? Looking for John? John and Mary went out for a date. I'm babysitting Stella for them." She hastily wiped away the lone tear trickling down her cheek, looking away. She was not worried that she would just blurt out the truth to him right here and then. It's just that she would hate to lie to him; she never did and did not plan to break that pattern. The silence was further enlarged when Sherlock did not reply her, staring at her still.

Molly continued her one sided conversation, "Its Stella's bedtime now. I need to put her to sleep." and went up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for his reply, if he was planning to. Just then, John and Mary came back, "Sherlock, coming to see your goddaughter?" "Yes and now you two are back, Molly and I are off then. Good night. "Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm and saw out themselves. Molly followed without a word as usual. The two walked side by side quietly.

_Because I know what it means, looking sad when you think no one can see you._

"Just now when you were carrying Stella, you were crying…"

_You can see me_

"Oh, it was nothing."

_I don't count_

"Could you give this to Mycroft? Please"

Sherlock took it but did not question her any further.

 

* * *

 

_You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you but you were right. I'm not okay_

One thing she learnt was that in life there are many things beyond one's control and all the more we must control what we can.

_Tell me what's wrong_

Call her cruel but Molly intended for Sherlock to be the first person to see her dead.

_I think I'm going to die_

She knew he will kick start the whole plan nicely.

_What do you need?_

She did plan the whole thing herself; there is no room for errors. Everything has to go perfectly.

_You_

Sherlock phoned for an ambulance but he knew it was too late. Molly Hooper was already dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually published this on FF and this is the link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11800558/1/All-I-Need-was-You but I still wanted to publish it here. I'm a fan of Sherlock BBC and I must say, my favourite character is Molly Hooper. Some would feel her pitiful and all that because she is always manipulated by Sherlock Holmes but I like to think otherwise.
> 
> She's genuinely nice which is rare in the world of Sherlock but Louise Brealey's portrayal of Molly Hooper made me believe that such a person actually can exist even in real-life which is surprising for me because I'm just such a cynical person (lol) I can even say I have a woman crush on both Molly Hooper and Louise Brealey (*blushing*).
> 
> Getting off-track here but anyway, enjoy even if this story is not great and sorry about that in advance!


	2. Wear Purple For My Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

After the paramedics announced Molly Hooper's time of death, her body was to be sent to St. Bart's for a post-mortem by Dr Ethan Noble, her successor for both jobs. After all, she was too young to just drop dead like that, people might question and Dr Noble would conclude that Molly Hooper had a hereditary heart condition and one day, her heart just stopped working. Dr Noble in the meanwhile would get rid of any poison left in her system in case there was a second check performed by someone else. She would be buried the very next day; Molly supposed not a lot of people would come to her funeral so it should be sufficient and not a moment later. One cannot be too safe, who knows how sure they want to be in determining that Molly Hooper was really dead.

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the Diogenes Club, Sherlock walked toward the room with ease, he has been here often enough, too often for his liking. Mycroft Holmes was sitting in his usual chair, a glass of Whisky on his hand which is rare for he do not believe drinking and doing his job goes well together but this was an exception, she was an exception.

"You knew and did not do anything to stop it"

"I was instructed to keep my hands out of it. It was…beyond my reach"

"The night before...she asked me to give you this" Sherlock placed the piece of paper on the table and promptly left.

Mycroft opened the paper with a soft sign, he really don't know what to expect from her.

The paper contained the recipe for chocolate muffins, his favourite. Mycroft Holmes has a sweet booth and Sherlock always make fun of him, calling him 'fatty'. Nevertheless, sweets were his only one vice he allowed himself to have, he really loved his sweets but he never knew one day he would cried over it. Until he meet Molly Hooper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mycroft makes his appearance albeit a sad one. Like I always say (did I?), brainy may be the new sexy but a man in power is always and still sexy ;)
> 
> Apologises in advance for those who found my storyline confusing and messy. For those who also found this story sparse, it was purposely written so. What happen in between chapters is for you, the reader, to fill in the spaces. 
> 
> Warning in advance, most of the chapters are just plain dialogue and I mean like really plain dialogue. Why I'm such a fan of Sherlock BBC (beside the fact that Benedict Cumberbatch is hot and great story, plot and characters) is the story behind the already awesome story is super rich and meaningful. You kinda have to explore and decipher it yourself and there's no absolute right or wrong answer to that or more like you don't know whether it is wrong or right unless you're Mr Moffat or Mr Gatiss. 
> 
> On example is that Mycroft Holmes wears a ring, so do Anthea, his assistant but it's not a wedding ring or so I was informed but Mr Gatiss himself created a story of his own for his ring even if there probably isn't any (or something like that, I read about it on the Internet ages ago so pardon me if I got this wrong). And I'm sure many of Sherlock's fans have their own theory what that ring is really about. It seems like we have many theories about many things in Sherlock, lol
> 
> I know I will never be as good as them but nothing is absolute in my story, just saying (I need to stop being so ridiculously far-fetched, comparing myself to them *shakes head*)


	3. Always Believe in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

Molly would never do that. She's not the puppet master controlling Moriarty! She's…Molly. Damn it!

_Sherlock, trust me, just once more, please?_

We all know that, John. Let's not state the obvious and instead focus on solving the problem. I will not allow Molly's name to be defiled like that.

_Always_

I must say, Sherlock, I'm glad to hear that. You still believe in me without any reserve, even after I'm 'dead'.

_Promise me one thing. Don't go breaking another heart?_

Of course, Molly. You being dead, faking your dead to be exact does not change the fact that I believe in you no matter what.

_Just yours._

Molly! Oh god, you're still alive. You're not dead! Mary is so going to kill you.

_You were my wrong guy at the right time, Sherlock._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Sherlock, Molly rises from the death to settle unfinished business with Sherringford (eldest brother of the Holmes boys, mentor of Moriarty) so there you have it, besides being a pathologist in Bart's, she's also an agent but Mycroft have no knowledge of it because her job is quite secretive (just go with me with this, will ya? I know some might think it's quite illogical, sorry)


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

_If you are not careful, Louise, the Holmes boys WILL be your downfall_

_Yes, Your Majesty_

Why come back, Sherrinford? You could just leave it as it is. If only you would stay put then I wouldn't have to do this, I really don't want to anyway

You do care about them, it seems. Which brother more, I wonder?

As much as the other.

Care enough to kill me then, for them?

Yes.

 

* * *

 

How's everyone?

_She just can't help herself. She had to seek out to them one last time. After all, she was the self-appointed guardian angel right?_

Sherlock still acts like an annoying five-year-old, as usual.

_What about you? Still the same-old Iceman?_

And the rest? The Watsons? Mrs. Hudson? Greg?

They are all well.

_I'm sorry. Not for killing your brother but sorry for having to do myself._

Good.

_I'm dying. Soon._

Louise Caroline Barnes

_My real name is Louise Caroline Barnes. I'm always afraid that one day, even I would forget my own name. When that happens, no one in this world will know who I really am, because no one would remember it for me_

Thank you. _For remembering it_

Molly Hooper once wondered what if she met Mycroft Holmes under different circumstances, not because of Sherlock Holmes, would things be any different. Even just a little bit. However, if there was no Sherlock Holmes, they never would have met in the first place. Molly was an easily contented person, she have to, or else she is going to find life nothing but a messy ball of unfairness. So she took it, face value.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that if Sherlock could kill for John (I'm not a Johnlock though) then of course Molly can kill for the Holmes boys but there's always a price to pay. Faking your own death does has its side-effects. 
> 
> For Sherlock, it's psychological but for Molly Hooper? It's physical, the poison she took still resides in her so she was going to die anyway, her time as an agent was already up in the first place, her last order given to her was to die (only dead people can't talk)
> 
> In this story, Mycroft and Molly bonded over Sherlock's "death", being the only 2 people knowing the truth but feelings apparently is not suitable when it comes to the government and the agent


	5. Her Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

I made it possible for you to be captured and on your way to execution. I also _allowed_ Sherlock Holmes to rescue you, The Woman. I knew he would come to save his damsel in distress. He's secretly an old school romantic but he would obviously die than to admit that. Least to say, you are of interest to him and that's rare because almost everyone's an idiot to him.

What makes you think that I will not be up to mischief again?

If I found you to misbehave even just a tiny bit, I would make you regret that you even entertain thoughts of appearing in front of Sherlock Holmes simply because you think it's fun to have The Virgin beg for your mercy. Twice.

My, what an interesting person Sherlock has by his side. Chances are he doesn't even know, silly boy.

Needless to say, this meeting never happened and for your own sake, let's hope we never have to meet again.

Why me? Why entrust me out of all people to take care of Sherlock? You're not afraid that I'll just be using him, like last time?

That phone of yours is your life or at least used to be so and without it, you are as good as dead. Yet, the password to your only protection was a pun, about him. I'm pretty sure Jim did not teach you to do that, because it's just plain silly but that's what sentiment does to people right? Make them a willingly fool. I trust you will keep him safe, Miss Adler

 

* * *

 

_The recipe, I tried it out once. It tasted different…_

This is the revised recipe. Unfortunately I was not in the best state of mind when making the first one and recorded down incorrect measurements for the flour and sugar thus deviating from its supposed excellent taste.

Why not give to Mycroft yourself? I'm his assistant, not a messenger.

Because it's for you, Miss Ludwig.

I can't bake…

Then learn. Can't let a MI6 agent lose to baking, can't we? He would love your baking, chocolate muffin's his favourite. I know you would take great care of him. Good day, Miss Ludwig.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is emotional for me (or maybe it's just me, lol). Entrusting someone else to take care of the Holmes brothers (not that they can't take care of themselves) was like cutting off Molly's last string of attachment she have in this world. 
> 
> Guess it really hit her that she is leaving London, like for real and never coming back. How hard it must have been for a person to just leave everything they care so deeply about, knowing that they will never see their loved ones ever again. Furthermore, to die in a foreign place


	6. Molly's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Sherlock BBC

Molly Hooper did not have to think hard and she could remember with ease how Sherlock Holmes always waltzed into the morgue, usually requesting (demanding) lab results/autopsy/body parts then waltzed off, just like that. All she could do was to blink a couple of times to make sure that she was not just dreaming about him (there must be better scenarios to fantasize about him) and went on to get what he wanted. Molly learned the hard way once that Sherlock was not a patient man especially when he was totally engrossed in the case he was currently working on.

His Belstaff coat flying and scarf swaying, faithfully following the momentum of his body as he walked in large strides, enhancing his dramatic entrance and exit of the morgue. How could she ever forget that? She lost count the number of times she was only given with the view of the back of his head. Ironically it probably coincides with the image of her in Sherlock's mind. A mere shadow. Something one would only notice when they looked down and Sherlock Holmes never look down. Yet, she was happy to remain as his shadow and stay unnoticed. That way, only then can she look out for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock will always be in Molly's heart and Mycroft do have her heart if only he could take it but he couldn't and Molly wouldn't let him do it anyway. 
> 
> She did killed Sherrinford after all regardless of whatever reason. How could she ask him to accept her after this. Sherrinford will forever be Mycroft's elder brother no matter how evil he was. Besides, her time is ticking. To be cliché, they were never meant to be from the start. Loving someone doesn't mean you have to be together (but is that the point in the first place?) I must sound so contradicting huh?


	7. She Did Lived Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

I represent Miss Molly Hooper to inform you, Mr and Mrs Watson that when the three of your children, Stella, William and Molly, reaches the age of 16, they will receive ten thousand pounds each to be their education fund. The details can be found in the file. If you have no more questions, I will take my leave then.

Where is she?

She instructed that if you do ask, her reply would be she's as alright as she could be

She's…dead, isn't she? When? Where is she buried? I want to see her…

She knew you would figure out yourself, she warned me that you are intelligent and do not give up easily. Two years ago, she instructed us to have her cremated and scattered her ashes in the sea. In her own words, she said having one grave is enough for her. And if you have any "opinions" regarding her decision, feel free to voice out to her fake and empty grave

She was always very strong. Silent and strong. The kind that make people feel for her and even after death, she still make us feel for her. Damn you, Molly Hooper…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a time leap from the previous chapter but I wanted to show that Molly planned things well even after her death. She's is their godmother, one of them is even named after her so of course in her last days, she will think of them. In a way, they represent her continuation of life in this world.


	8. In His Mind Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I never owned Sherlock BBC

Black, 2 sugars, thank you.

Sherlock, I can't do that for you anymore.

Molly, if you are still angry with me being tactless in my honest opinion of your terrible date, Andy, I'll apologise but he IS a pimp, u can check with…

It's Alec and that's not why I cannot bring you coffee for you anymore and you know it.

Do be quiet, Molly. This is my mind palace and you will do as I say.

I'm dead, Sherlock

_Deleted_

You always say such horrible things, every time. Always, always.

I'm sorry. Forgive me. Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper

_Saved_

All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock

_Deleted_

_Sentiment is a chemical defect_ found in the losing side

_Deleted_

Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.

_Saved_

Molly Hooper (The One Who Did Count)

_Saved_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a Sherlolly also, I obviously want to believe that in some way, Sherlock did love Molly but whether it is romantically-inclined, it's debatable if I'm any honest because Mr Moffat say so himself, Sherlock unlikely have the capacity to love anyone at all. 
> 
> If I remembered correctly, Mr Moffat also talk about that sex for Sherlock is probably the stimulation of solving a complex puzzle (or something like that), like how Irene Alder simulated him thus making him interested in her (Molly is smart too if not Sherlock will not stand working with her so why can't he see her?) 
> 
> Still, one thing's for sure, Molly Hooper do exist in Sherlock Holmes' mind palace so let's all take comfort in that however small it is but that just seem sad so I will just continue to read Sherlolly fanfics and videos, lol


	9. Can't Help Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I owned nothing of Sherlock BBC

She loved Jim Moriarty. There, she said it out loud. Molly knew who he was from the start. It's part of playing the game. It was not too difficult, to be honest, falling in love with him and apparently, it wasn't that hard to kill him too. His kiss, great as always. His blood splayed to the ground and some on her as she shot him close range. He stumbled and fell down. "Goodbye Jim". Two more shots echoed. She did love him but that's wasn't enough for him to stay alive, so long they are of different sides.

 

* * *

 

 Jim wasn't surprised. He knew there's no happily ever-after waiting for them. Life isn't a fairy-tale. Besides, he's the bad guy and Molly Hooper, like Sherlock Holmes is on the side of angels. For once, Jim couldn't bring himself to kill someone. She was his weakness, his one and only. And hell, was it not worth it. He had fun, just that it sucks he was not able to get his girl in the end. She would be a marvellous queen to his criminal empire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding whether I wanted to include this part into the story simply because it will overly-stir the pot so to speak? I don't want people to think that Molly is a "easy" person, having feelings for 3 men!
> 
> Sometimes one's strength can be a weakness too. She loved hard but got hurt deeply, however I like to think that she have no regrets (they are all just players in the Game). If I'm honest, I just can't resist thinking what if the big bad spider having feelings for well, anyone at all. Since I make the Virgin and Iceman get sentimental, why not do the same for the Villain? Evil is sexy too ;)
> 
> For those who read all chapters of this story, thank you so much! For those who didn't, nevertheless thank you for even bothered to click into this story of mine! Hope it's not too bad a story for you...
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, this is technically not my first language (but being a Singaporean, you have to bilingual so this should not be an excuse. Maybe I'm just bad in English that's all?) 
> 
> I probably would never be a real-life writer but because of this, I can call myself a writer despite my bad writing (& language) skills. I now know what it feels like, having something to call it as your own. 
> 
> "Luna Noble Who?" is the sequel of this story "All I Need Was You", taking place about 30 years later. It's like a 2nd generation of Holmes & Watson. Do continue on?


End file.
